Cole County, Missouri
Cole County is a county located in the central portion of the U.S. state of Missouri. As of the 2010 census, the population was 75,990. Its county seat is Jefferson City, the state capital. The county was organized November 16, 1820 and named after pioneer Captain Stephen Cole, an Indian fighter and pioneer settler, who built Cole's Fort in Boonville. Cole County is included in the Jefferson City, MO Metropolitan Statistical Area. It is located south of the Missouri River. In 2010, the center of population of Missouri was located in Cole County, near the village of Wardsville. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.0%) is water. It is the third-smallest county in Missouri by area. Adjacent counties *Boone County (north) *Callaway County (northeast) *Osage County (southeast) *Miller County (southwest) *Moniteau County (northwest) Major highways * U.S. Route 50 * U.S. Route 54 * U.S. Route 63 * Route 17 * Route 179 Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 71,397 people, 27,040 households, and 17,927 families residing in the county. The population density was 182 people per square mile (70/km²). There were 28,915 housing units at an average density of 74 per square mile (29/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 87.06% White, 9.92% Black or African American, 0.33% Native American, 0.88% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.54% from other races, and 1.23% from two or more races. Approximately 1.28% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 40.1% were of German, 13.6% American, 7.8% English and 6.9% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 27,040 households out of which 33.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.00% were married couples living together, 10.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.70% were non-families. 28.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 24.20% under the age of 18, 9.80% from 18 to 24, 32.30% from 25 to 44, 22.40% from 45 to 64, and 11.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 105.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 106.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,924, and the median income for a family was $53,416. Males had a median income of $33,769 versus $25,189 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,739. About 5.80% of families and 8.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.50% of those under age 18 and 7.30% of those age 65 or over. Government and infrastructure The Missouri Department of Corrections (MDOC) operates the Jefferson City Correctional Center in Jefferson City."Jefferson City Correctional Center." Missouri Department of Corrections. May 7, 2006. Retrieved on September 18, 2010."MidMoGIS Mapping Website." City of Jefferson. Retrieved on September 18, 2010. The current JCCC was opened on September 15, 2004, replacing the Missouri State Penitentiary in Jefferson City. Education Public schools *Blair Oaks R-II School District – Jefferson City **Blair Oaks Elementary School (K-04) **Blair Oaks Middle School (05-08) **Blair Oaks High School (09-12) *Cole County R-I School District – Russellville **Cole County R-I Elementary School (PK-05) **Cole County R-I Middle School (06-08) **Russellville High School (09-12) *Cole County R-V School District – Eugene **Eugene Elementary School (PK-06) **Eugene High School (07-12) *Jefferson City Public School District – Jefferson City **Southwest Early Childhood Education Center (PK) **Southwest Elementary School (K-05) **Callaway Hills Elementary School (K-05) – Holts Summit **South Elementary School (K-05) **Thorpe J. Gordon Elementary School (K-05) **East Elementary School (K-05) **North Elementary School (K-05) – Holts Summit **Cedar Hill Elementary School (K-05) **West Elementary School (K-05) **Moreau Heights Elementary School (K-05) **Belair Elementary School (K-05) **Pioneer Trail Elementary School (K-05) **Clarence Lawson Elementary School (PK-05) **Thomas Jefferson Middle School (06-08) **Lewis & Clark Middle School (06-08) **Simonsen Ninth Grade Center (09) **Jefferson City High School (09-12) Private schools *Central Baptist Christian Academy – Jefferson City (K-12) – Baptist (Emphasis on Special Education) *Concord Christian School – Jefferson City (K-06) – Baptist *Immaculate Conception School – Jefferson City (K-09) – Roman Catholic *Immanuel Lutheran School – Jefferson City (K-09) – Lutheran *Kids in Montessori School – Jefferson City (K-02) – Nonsectarian *Lighthouse Preparatory Academy – Jefferson City (06-12) – Nonsectarian *Moreau Montessori School – Jefferson City (PK-05) – Nonsectarian *St. Francis Xavier School – Taos (K-09) – Roman Catholic *St. Joseph Cathedral School – Jefferson City (PK-08) – Roman Catholic *St. Martin School – St. Martins (K-09) – Roman Catholic *St. Peter Interparish School – Jefferson City (K-09) – Roman Catholic *St. Stanislaus Catholic School – Wardsville (K-09) – Roman Catholic *Trinity Lutheran School – Jefferson City (PK-09) – Lutheran *St. Thomas The Apostle School – Saint Thomas (K-09) – Roman Catholic *Calvary Lutheran High School – Jefferson City (09-12) – Lutheran *Helias Catholic High School – Jefferson City (09-12) – Roman Catholic Post-secondary education *Lincoln University – Jefferson City – A public, four-year historically black university. Politics Local The Republican Party predominantly controls politics at the local level in Cole County. Republicans hold all but three of the elected positions in the county. State Cole County is divided into two legislative districts in the Missouri House of Representatives, all of which are held by Republicans. *District 113 – Mike Bernskoetter (R-Jefferson City). Consists of half of the city of Jefferson City and the communities of St. Thomas, Taos, and Wardsville. *District 114 – Jason Barnes (R-Jefferson City). Consists of half of the city of Jefferson City and the communities of Centertown and St. Martins. *District 115 – Rodney Schad (R-Versailles). Consists of the communities of Russellville and Lohman. All of Cole County is a part of Missouri’s 6th District in the Missouri Senate and is currently represented by Mike Kehoe (R-Jefferson City). Federal All of Cole County is included in Missouri's 3rd congressional district and is currently represented by Blaine Luetkemeyer (R-Saint Elizabeth) in the U.S. House of Representatives. Political Culture Missouri Presidential Preference Primary (2008) *Former U.S. Senator and current President Barack Obama (D-Illinois) received more votes, a total of 4,642, than any candidate from either party in Cole County during the 2008 presidential primary. Cole County was one of only six counties (including the independent city of St. Louis) that backed Obama in Missouri. Communities City *Jefferson City (county seat) Towns *Centertown *St. Martins *Wardsville *Taos *Russellville Villages *Lohman *St. Thomas Unincorporated communities *Elston *Eugene *Henley *Marion *Osage Bluff *Osage City See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Cole County, Missouri References Further reading * History of Cole, Moniteau, Morgan, Benton, Miller, Maries and Osage counties, Missouri : from the earliest time to the present, including a department devoted to the preservation of sundry personal, business,professional and the private records; besides a valuable fund of notes, original observations, etc. etc. (1889) online External links *Cole County government's website *Missouri River Regional Library * Digitized 1930 Plat Book of Cole County from University of Missouri Division of Special Collections, Archives, and Rare Books Category:1820 establishments in Missouri Territory Category:Settlements established in 1820 Category:Cole County, Missouri Category:Missouri Rhineland Category:Jefferson City, Missouri metropolitan area Category:Missouri counties on the Missouri River